Summer Rose
by TeamEmmettDamon
Summary: Alice had a vision of Emmett and a girl named Summer. Edward and Alice are sure that Summer is Emmett's mate. So when Emmett asks Edward to go to the park, he willingly goes knowing that Emmett is about to meet his mate. He's in for a surprise when he meet's his mate too, Rosalie. There's one problem. Rosalie and Summer are hiding a secret. Em/Oc Ed/Ro Al/J Es/C
1. Summer

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I glanced at Emmett, "You sure you're ok with this?" He nodded. I sighed and grabbed his xbox games and threw them in the box. He winced. "I'm just gonna be in my room, not crying, if you do hear me crying I'm probably just chopping up an onion."

"In your room?"

"Don't judge me Alice!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs. I giggled as Edward walked into the room. "He's really letting you box up all his video games?"

I nodded, "Shocking, isn't it?" I reached for another of Emmett's games.

_Emmett stared down at a beautiful girl in a hospital bed, "I love you Summer." The girl, Summer, was asleep. Emmett looked at her one last time before he grabbed her wrist and bit into it. _

I gasped. "Did you see that?" I asked Edward.

"He's finally found his mate." I nodded, _Yes but did you see how sad he looked. Like he didn't want to turn her. _I said in my mind. Edward would read my mind and understand that we couldn't fully talk about it aloud because Emmett was in the house.

"If she's his mate, wouldn't he be happy that he gets to turn her?"

_I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm just as confused as you are._

Our conversation was interrupted by Carlisle and Esme walking in.

"Hello loves, I missed you." Esme walked over and gave Edward and I hugs.

_Should we tell her? _Edward shook his head at me. "We missed you too Esme," he said.

"How was your trip?" I asked Carlisle.

"Excellent," he said, "the Denalis missed you terribly."

"Yes, well we had things we had to do. Next time we'll go." I lied. I hated going to visit our cousins. Kate always hit on Jasper and Esme said I couldn't be rude because they were family. As if. Kate was no cousin of mine. She was _in love_ with Jasper. I knew, Jasper knew, everyone knew it.

Edward laughed. "What's so funny?" Esme asked.

"Oh just Alice ranting about Kate." I glared at him. Esme was sure to give me a lecture about family love and what not.

"Well, I think I'm going to go prepare my outfit for school tomorrow," I said before Esme could say anything. I ran upstair to the room Jasper and I shared. Jasper lay on the bed reading a book. I plopped down next to him.

"Why don't you like Kate?" Jasper asked.

"She's _in love_ with you." It was obvious.

He rolled his eyes, "She is not. She only acts like that to rile you up."

"Well, it works." Jasper sighed and set his book down on the nightstand. He rolled over so he was facing me. "I love you Alice, you know that. Nothing will ever change that, not even Kate. You're my mate, not her."

I smiled, "I know." He laughed and kissed me. I rolled over so I was on top of him.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

My games. They were in a box. A box I was not aloud to touch for a month because Esme grounded me for breaking another one of her vases. It was Alice's fault. She told on me. Esme never would have known if it wasn't for her. I flipped on the TV. I need a distraction. The finals were on. Spurs vs. The Heat. Go Spurs! I was sure The Spurs were gonna win

An hour later...

I stared at the ceiling. They lost. It was over. What am I gonna do now? Maybe I could go to the park it was barely 10 o'clock. I got up and grabbed my shoes. The park it was. Maybe Edward would go with me.

When we got there I jumped on the tire swing. "Edward push me!" I heard giggling and looked around. I saw a girl. She was sitting on top of the slide with two other girls. She was beautiful. Red hair, blue eyes. She was just...perfect. I wanted to take her home and show Esme. I wanted to take her to my bed. Not to have sex but just to wrap my arms around her and be with her.

She slid down the slide. "I'm Summer, what's your name?"

"Emmett."

"Well Emmett," she pointed at the two girls atop the slide, "That's Marie and Rosalie, there my cousins. We just moved here from Colorado."

"That oaf back there is my brother Edward." He waved. I noticed he couldn't stop staring at Rosalie and she didn't seem to mind. Eddies in love. I can't wait to tell Jasper. Maybe he'll finally get some.

"We gotta get going but maybe we'll see you at school tomorrow." Summer said.

I nodded, "Hopefully." She rolled her eyes and smiled. I watched her leave with her cousins.

"I think I'm in love." I said.

"Me too," Edward sighed.

* * *

_Ok guys, I hoped you liked it comment and let me know what you think. Oh by the way there's no bella in this story and the Rosalie, Summer's cousin, is the Rosalie from the real twilight but she's human and doesnt know about vamps yet. So yep.._

_xoxo CeCe_


	2. The Teacher

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get her out of my head. She was beautiful. Summer. Best name ever. I hope I have all my classes with her. I'm gonna get her phone number and then we'll talk all the time.

"Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" Alice yelled running in my room.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You get to see Summer, school starts in 30 minutes!" She twirled around in my room. I rolled my eyes, of course she knew. She probably knew before I did. Stupid psychic pixie. I rolled off my bed, "Get out."

She ignored me and ran to my closet, "I've already seen the perfect outfit for you."

It better be perfect. I get to see Summer today. So it has to be fucking perfection.

She pulled out a black button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and my black and white Vans.

Not bad.

I got dressed and rushed down stairs. "You look so handsome," Esme said, hugging me tight. I smiled, "Thanks mom." She grinned. She loved when I called her mom.

After we all hugged and said good bye to Esme, we climbed into my Jeep. "So Emmett, you wanna tell me about this Summer chick?" Jasper asked.

"Just that she's completely perfect in every way."

Alice smiled, "Awe! That's so sweet." Normally I would of rolled my eyes and just told her to shut up, but now I didn't care.

"Ask Edward about this Rosalie," I said. Alice happily agreed. while she and Jasper questioned Edward, I thought about Summer the rest of the drive to school.

When we pulled up, I hopped out of the car and pulled Alice aside, "Tell me, do Summer and I have any classes together?"

"All of them but two, Chemistry and P.E."

I pumped my fist in the air, " Yes!"

"What are you so excited about?"

I recognized the voice. Summer.

I held back a grin and spun around. "Well aren't you nosy," I joked.

"Just a question," she said. I laughed, "I know."

Alice cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes. "This pixie next to me is my sister Alice."

Alice glared at me and punched me in the arm.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Summer stuck her hand out for Alice to shake. Instead Alice went in for a hug which caught Summer by surprise.

"I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends." Alice grinned.

"Hey Summer, there you are," Rosalie said, walking up beside her cousin. Suddenly Edward was beside me. Figures.

After Edward and I introduced everyone we all split up to go to our classes. Summer and I stayed together. We had first period together. English Literature.

"You any good at English Lit. ?" Summer asked as we sat in a pair of seats.

"Not at all, you?"

"Nope." She was officially perfect. I hate English Literature.

"Hello class, my name is ," the teacher walked in. I was so distracted by Summer that I didn't smell another vampire's scent. I watched her walk to her desk and set her bag down. I'm sure she already smelt my scent. She looked at me.

"Welcome to English Literature, this year we'll discus Homer, Shakespeare, etc." She said. Homer as in Homer Simpson?

"And not Homer Simpson." She rolled her eyes as she began writing on the chalkboard. It was like she read my mind. "You all right Em?" Summer whispered. She called me Em. I like that. I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, just remembered something I was supposed to do."

I wonder if Carlisle knew about . Surely he knew. What was she even doing here? As a teacher. What about the Quilete wolves? Do they know?

passed out a worksheet. Which I pretended to do. I didn't know any of the answers. I'd just take it home and have Edward do it.

Finally the bell rang. I rushed to pack up my things so I could go tell the others about .

I was almost out the door when she stopped me, "Emmett, I'd like to talk to you." I waved off Summer. "I'll catch up with you."

I sighed, "Yes?"

"Have a seat."

I sat down and glared at her until she finally started talking. "I know you know," she sat down in front of me. I'll play innocent. "Know what?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I'm not stupid, I know you know I'm a vampire."

Woah. Pottymouth.

"A...vampire? you must've hit you're-"

She stopped me.

"Look here's my address," she handed me a piece of paper, "I don't want your 'parents' coming if you and your siblings do decide to come see me."

I nodded, "Why not?"

"I just don't ok? As a matter of fact. Don't even tell them about me." I agreed. Esme would probably want her to ove in and I'd probably have to share a room with her. Then she'd want my body after she "accidentally" walked in on me in the shower. She'd probably end up trying to seduce me because she couldn't resist this sexy piece of ass and then

"Let me just stop you right there. None of that would ever happen. Not in a million year."

What is she talking about? "Excuse me?" I said.

"You're thoughts are extremely creepy."

She could read my mind? "Yes I can."

Just fucking great. Another mind reader to invade my thoughts.

"Get out of my class Emmett," she shook her head trying to hold back a smile. I knew it. She totally wants a piece of this Emmett pie. "No I don't." She said as I left the classroom. I laughed. This year was going to be interesting.


	3. Spill It

Summer's P.O.V.

The first day of school was good. I met a lot of new people, including the Cullens. I liked all of them, especially Alice and Emmett. Alice said that me and her would be best friends and I couldn't argue with that. She was funny and loud. She would for sure be my bestfriend. And Emmett. There was something about him. The other day, when I met him at the park, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with him and talk to him all night. Get to know his life story and just be in his arms. I know it sounded weird, but that's how I felt.

_Bing._

I reached over to grab my phone off of my nightstand. It was Emmett. I smiled as I read his text.

_Hey you wanna hang out._

I did want to hang out. I got up and walked to the closet that Rose and I shared.

"Where you going?"

I glanced at the door were Rose was standing. "To hang out with Emmett."

She grinned. "I'm going, maybe he'll bring Edward."

I laughed, "Yeah I'll tell him." I grabbed my phone.

_You might wanna bring Edward along because Rose is coming. Srry._

Rose threw an outfit at me. "You can wear this."

It was just a pair of cute jeans and a t-shirt. I went in the bathroom to change and fix my hair.

I looked in the mirror. All I really needed to do was brush it out. It was already straight. I heard the familiar _bing_ of my phone and put the brush down.

"Emmett said it was fine, he'd bring Edward!" Rose shouted through the door. Of course she would read my text.

A half hour later we met Emmett and Edward at the park. As soon as we got out of the car Edward and Rose went off some where by themselves.

Emmett pulled out a ball from behind his back. "So I was thinking maybe I could school you in some basketball." I laughed and snagged the ball from him.

"School me? Ha yeah right."

We'd been playing for over an hour. I was losing 14-18. I was about to go for a lay up when two freezing cold arms circled my waist.

"Game over. I win." Emmett whispered in my ear.

I scoffed, "Only because you cheated with your stupid vampire skills." Shit. I didn't mean to say that aloud.

"What did you say?"

I shook my head as I tried to get out of his embrace. "Nothing."

"Summer. How do you know about me?"

I wasn't getting out of this one. "It's a long story."

"I've got time. So start talking."

I sighed and motioned for him to follow me to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and Em sat in the passenger's seat.

"When we were little girls, Rose, Marie, and I used to spend everyday together. So one summer our moms decided we should go on a vacation. We went to Italy to visit family of ours. One of our aunts decided she was going to take us out shopping. She literally left us alone for a second but when she came back we were gone. We were taken by a pair of twins. Jane and Alec Volturi. At the time we didn't know why they took us but we soon found out. We're fairies." I put my hand up stopping the millions of questions that were about to come flying out of his mouth. "We stayed with the Volturi for many years. They became like a family to us. They trained the girls and I. Everything we know today is because of them. All the things we can do is because of them. Our moms. They we're never gonna tell us what we truly were, but the Volturi did. Most of them treated us like family. We've all been in a relationship with a vampire. Marie is still with Alec and Rose and Felix used to date."

"What about you?" Em interrupted me.

"Me? I..uhm..I used to date Demetri. It wasn't anything serious though. Despite Aro's disapproval, we were basically friends with benefits."

Emmett growled and I rolled my eyes continuing on with the story. "When we left everyone was disappointed but they let us go. Our family was long gone by the time we left. So we moved back to our old town."

"What do you mean they were long gone?" Em interrupted again.

"Well when we were taken by the twins it was the 30's. Most of them were all dead by the time we finally decided to leave Voltera." I finished.

"So fairies live forever?"

"Only the ones who actually use their powers. Those who's powers are dormant eventually die."

I was silent, waiting for him to take it all in. I took out my phone and texted Rose.

_Emmett knows._

Now she would tell Edward so I didn't have to re-tell the story.

"I have to go. I'll text you later." Emmett said, climbing out of the car.

"Em wait." I begged. I was too late. He was already gone. Great he probably didn't want to talk to me ever again. Ugh. Edward could run Rose home. I didn't feel like waiting for her.

I'd told Em everything. Well I left out the part were I stayed with the Quilete wolves for a little while. He didn't need to know that.

When I got home I jumped into the shower to think.

Em couldn't hate me. I don't know what I'd do without him. I know we just met a few days ago but we had this connection. I didn't want to be away from him for so long.

I now lay on my bed staring up at my ceiling. _Bing_.

I grabbed my phone hoping it was Em. I was disappointed to find that it was Jane.

_Hey babe how ya doin' ?_

I quickly answered.

_Bad. I told one of the Cullens, Emmett, what we r and he ran off + I think I'm falling for him Dx_

I waited for her response. Nothing...still nothing...nope nothing at all. Finally my phone binged.

_Oh he's cute but im sure he'll come around so dont worry to much bout it kay? now imma let you sleep bc i forgot about the time diff. Love you xoxo_

I smiled. Jane was always the positive one out of us two. Everyone thought she was a bitch but you just had to get to know her. She was like my sister. Always cheered me up. Tomorrow morning I would have to call her but for now I needed my sleep.

* * *

ok guys please review and tell me what you think!

xoxo Cece


End file.
